


Héroe

by miakis



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miakis/pseuds/miakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>|Titulo: </b>Héroe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> **|Titulo:** Héroe

**|Titulo:** Héroe

 **|Autor:** miaka_zuster

 **|Fandom:** GLEE

 **|Personajes:** Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel

 **|Disclaimer:** Nada de Glee me pertenece.

 **|Genero:** general

 **|Tipo:** oneshot

 **|Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje principal, slash, lenguaje soez, Future!Fic

 **|Rating:** nc-17

 **|# palabras:**

 **|Resumen:** Cuando Kurt se reencontró con Puck, lo último que se le cruzo por la mente fue que Noah Puckerman sería el hombre de su vida.

 **|N/A:** Este oneshot surgió después de escuchar varias canciones y de ver la película: la caída del halcón negro. Así como el de leer varios fics donde Puck es militar y ese tema me puede jajajaja. Ok, solo espero que el resultado les agrade. Besos y a leer.

 **Héroe**

Kurt observa las cajas que instantes antes el empleado de la paquetería dejo sobre la mesa de café. La misma mesa que Noah tanto odiaba debido a los diversos golpes que se dio en la espinilla con las esquinas… _¡Mierda, maldita mesa! Que carajo me importa si es de diseño italiano Kurt, se va a la basura._ La opresión en el pecho le ahoga, sabe que no es el único que sufre, pero aún así, quiere ser egoísta. Vamos, él tiene todo el derecho de conservar cada trozo de papel y tela que haya dentro de esas cajas. Pero… ¿Y ellas?, Sarah y Abby también son su familia, también tienen derecho. Con el dolor quemándole, camina hasta el teléfono.

"Hola Abby, yo… bueno yo quería infórmales que llegaron las cosas de Noah"…

Kurt apura su café a la par que camina con prisa, buscando llegar pronto a su oficina. Una vez más maldice las calles de Nueva York, el clima, al escritor que tiene a su cargo y el haber olvidado su sombrilla. Cuando estudiaba en Lima, su mayor sueño era abandonar ese infierno, jamás se imagino que llegaría el día en que lo extrañaría. Ahora, a sus veintiséis años y siendo un editor apenas reconocido, Kurt no hace más que añorar la tranquila y aburrida pequeña ciudad.

"¡Por todos los infiernos!", Kurt maldice cuando un taxi lo termina por empapar, las ganas de llorar queman sus ojos al ver todo el desastre. Sabe que está hecho una sopa, su cabello arruinado al igual que su ropa y ahora el maldito trabajo también. Intenta rescatar lo más que puede, pero el diluvio no para y Kurt desiste en sus intentos, así como el de tratar de llegar a tiempo a su patético cubículo en su patético empleo. Y no lo mal interpreten Kurt ama ser editor, solo que hay días en que desearía seguir siendo ese adolescente con sueños de musicales y espectáculos en Broadway.

Resignado a no ir por el resto del día a su trabajo, Kurt se refugia en un café, al menos hasta que la lluvia amaine para poder regresar a su apartamento donde pueda tomar una ducha caliente, vestir su amada pijama de franela y envolverse en un cobertor para así, olvidarse del mundo al menos por ese día. Logra encontrar un lugar en la barra donde ordena un club sándwich y una soda de dieta, porque ahora empieza a sentir como el hambre organiza tremenda fiesta caníbal con su estomago. El local está abarrotado, las charlas así como el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos de los comensales poco a poco distraen a Kurt de sus preocupaciones permitiéndole disfrutar de su comida. Claro, hasta que la incesante melodía que viene de su iphone—la cual identifica a su jefa—lo regresa a su realidad.

"Hola Connie. Si lo sé, el borrador esta sobre mi escritorio y el original listo para enviarlo a la imprenta… No Connie aún no decidimos el arte, Megan esta en ello y sobre lo de la publicidad te envíe el proyecto a tu correo. Si Connie, así es, vamos ¿dime cuando te he quedado mal?... Ok, menciona otra. Bien te veo mañana, ciao… Bruja", Kurt cuelga y continua con su comida. Termina con su soda y se permite ordenar algo de pie de queso. La algarabía en uno de los privados del rincón, donde varios hombres beben y celebran lo que parece ser un cumpleaños por un momento le provoca envida, ya que él, aparte de Rachel y Blaine no tiene a nadie más en Nueva York, además de que nunca le ha sido fácil hacer amigos.

"¿Kurt, Kurt Hummel?".

Kurt gira su cabeza en busca de quien le llama. Ahí está, alto, moreno, ojos profundos y una sonrisa franca sin dejar de ser sexy engalanando una boca de labios gruesos totalmente apetecibles. Kurt no lo puede creer, frente a él esta el atleta que los primero años en la escuela media le torturo, para después convertirse en su compañero en el club Glee y el mejor amigo de su hermano Noah Puckerman.

"¿Puck…?"

"Así es, sabía que eras tú, después de todo sigues vistiendo como un maldito anuncio de revista", la sonrisa de Puck se hace más amplia. Pues a pesar de lo desastroso que Kurt se ve, le fue fácil reconocerlo.

"Y tú, sigues sin una pisca de estilo en tu forma de vestir pero he de darte algo de crédito, al menos has dejado ese peinado estúpido".

"Dios, no has cambiado en nada. Y mi cresta no era estúpida, era sexy y provocaba que las chicas y cugars mojaran sus bragas".

"Eww"

La carcajada de Puck es fresca, Kurt le mira con una ligera inclinación sintiéndose un tanto ofendido, claro que ha cambiado. Es un tanto más alto y sus rasgos ya no son los de un adolescente es mucho más varonil y lo más radical, ahora usa gafas. El hombre se sienta al lado de Kurt incluso sin que este le invitara, claro que es una barra y puede sentarse quien guste, pero no está de más la educación ¿cierto?

"Y dime Puck cómo va tu vida en el mundo de la música, lo último que supe de ti fue por Finn, él me dijo que te fuiste a California", Kurt pide una taza de café y Puck una cerveza.

"Si, apenas se termino la escuela me fui a Los Ángeles. Y después de probar en un lado y otro, descubrí que no era lo mío. Claro que me encanta tocar la guitarra y cantar, al igual que componer. Pero en realidad, ese mundo dista mucho de lo que esperaba, se tienen que besar muchos culos o tener una puta 'suerte' para hacerla… Así que lo olvide, guarde mi guitarra y cogí una forma del ejército, me enliste y hace unas semanas regrese de Iraq".

Kurt no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, después de todo fue testigo de los innumerables maratones de juegos sobre guerra que Puck y Finn tenían casi todos los fines de semana en casa. Así que, era comprensible que el chico judío se inclinara por algo así. Además ese mundo mencionado por Puck, lo de besar culos o tener suerte también se aplica a Broadway. Ahí está Rachel, su amiga desborda talento pero sigue siendo corista de una rubia tetona carente de estrella, solo porque esta se la chupa al productor. Kurt se permite darle otra mirada a Puck, notando cuan diferente es ahora.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves? Puedo mostrarte mis armas, apuesto a que ahora son más impresionantes que cuando estábamos en secundaria…", Noah se burla disfrutando del sonrojo de Kurt, quien bufa y acomoda las gafas sobre su nariz.

"¿Otra vez usando esteroides?, pensé que el ejercito era pro no drogas".

"Rachel te lo dijo, apuesto a que aún no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada, pues no, ya no uso drogas. Bueno, tu turno…"

"¿Qué?"

"Dime que has hecho ahora, eres una estrella famosa o un diseñador jet set, cuéntame como la vida en la gran manzana a tratado tu dulce culo".

"No vuelvas a referirte a mi culo con esa frase, y… ¿cuando se planteo un quid pro quo?"

"OK, no más 'dulce culo para ti'. Ahora tú preguntaste y yo respondí, así que yo pregunto y tú respondes".

"Bien, soy editor, trabajo para Dystel & Goderich fin de la historia", agrega crema a su café olvidándose del azúcar y bebe un pequeño sorbo después.

Puck sonríe, mira con atención a Kurt pensando que se ha equivocado, el hombre sentado a su lado no es más Kurt Hummel la reina del baile 2011 de la escuela secundaria Mckinley. El cabello despeinado, las gafas y aunque sigue con la misma piel pálida y la ropa de fantasía esta es más sobria, él puede ver lo diferente que ahora es.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", Kurt le devuelve la moneda, su ceja se arquea mirando a Puck con suficiencia.

"¿Tú qué crees…?"

Kurt mantiene sus ojos fijos en la figura que duerme a su lado, la misma que hace unos minutos se agitaba y murmuraba angustiada gracias a las pesadillas despertándolo. Solo basto un murmullo y una breve caricia para calmarle. Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y antes de que su mente le cuestione que es lo que está haciendo, vuelve a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

La mañana le encuentra solo en la cama, la angustia lo invade y sin parar de llamarse idiota o estúpido comienza a vestirse. Sabe que no debió ceder al deseo, pero vamos que es Puck, el sueño húmedo que se obligo a ocultar durante toda su vida. Pero ahora, él no es más un adolescente y Puck dejo de ser un caliente sueño adolescente, bueno, sigue estando caliente pero una vez más, ellos ya no son adolescentes y él se dejo llevar por las malditas hormonas. A punto esta de dejar los calcetines atrás, pues no los encuentra por ningún lugar cuando la puerta se abre, Puck entra cargando café así como una bolsa con bagels y pretzels para desayunar. Apenas maniobrando logra cerrar la puerta con un pie, camina hacia la mesa y deja las compras. En ese momento levanta la vista y la fija en un Kurt a medio vestir.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Yo… bueno yo…", Kurt no sabía que decir, por Gaga hace años que su lengua viperina perdió su toque y ahora la reina de hielo es reducido a un manojo de balbuceos. Puck le mira esperando una respuesta, la cual no es entendible entre los tartamudeos de Kurt y su adorable sonrojo.

"Traje tu café favorito"

El tartamudeo termina y Kurt le mira aturdido. El moreno recuerda su café favorito, claro que como va olvidarlo si anoche Kurt enlisto 10 razones de por qué es el mejor café. Puck sonríe y le tiende el vaso desechable antes de sentarse y coger el suyo. Kurt deja ir sus zapatos y camina hasta la mesa, musita un suave gracias antes de sentarse también.

"No sabía que prefieres, pretzels de canela o bagels, así que compre de los dos", Puck toma uno y come con calma mientras le cuenta algo gracioso sobre el vendedor. Kurt no entiende como puede comportarse tan naturalmente, así, con tanta tranquilidad cuando han tenido sexo por todos los infiernos, sexo gay y no solo un mete y saca, sino mamadas, pajas y rimmings y… _KURT HUMMEL HAS DORMIDO CON NOAH PUCKERMAN._

"Por todos los infiernos", Kurt golpea su frente contra la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Como que qué pasa, Puck hemos tenido sexo y tú llegas con café, bagels y te sientas muy campechano a platicar sobre un vendedor hindú en una escena hogareña como si fuéramos una pareja…", la carcajada de Noah interrumpe su discurso. "¿De qué te ríes idiota?"…

"Hey babe, ¿Cómo estás?", la voz llega entrecortada así como la imagen. Kurt sonríe al ver la imagen de Noah en la pantalla de su computadora. Se le ve un tanto más moreno y sus ojos cansados, Kurt nota lo reseco de los labios que ha besado innumerables veces en los últimos años.

"Extrañándote horrores y amándote cada día más", Kurt se traga las lágrimas y le da una sonrisa a su marido. Si, su marido, Kurt mira la sortija que engalana su mano izquierda.

"Falta poco bebé, pronto estaré en casa y voy a follarte en cada rincón y en cada superficie".

"Que romántico Noah", si, ese es el hombre que Kurt ama, ese que puede decir la frase más cruda mirándote con los ojos llenos de amor y ternura.

"Tengo que irme, duerme bien amor y piensa en mí".

"Siempre… ¡Noah!", Kurt grita cuando ve como este va a cerrar la comunicación. Puck le mira y Kurt acerca su mano a la cámara como si a través de ella pudiera tocarlo. "Te amo"

"Y yo amor, y yo".

Kurt observa ligeramente molesto como Abigail Puckerman se ha adueñado de su cocina delegándole a él hacer solo la ensalada. Hace tres días que la madre de Noah y su hermana han venido de visita. Claro es, que Kurt no tiene una relación soñada con la madre de Noah, es más una relación tirante pues la mujer no para de hacer algún comentario mordaz hacia Kurt. Pero no importa, no cuando ve el esfuerzo que Noah hace porque ambos se lleven bien, sobre todo cuando ambos son seres amados por el militar. Otra cosa es con Sarah, la hermana de Noah, en ella Kurt ha encontrado una amiga y una hermana, además de una complice.

"Dime Kurt ¿esta leche es kosher?", la mujer busca en la etiqueta la indicación.

"Si, hace poco encontré una tienda especialista cerca de aquí. Podemos ir mañana y hacer las compras si gusta", la voz de Kurt es amable y Abigail le mira como si buscara la hipocresía en él, para luego asentir y continuar con la comida.

Kurt termina con la ensalada, desde ahí puede ver a Noah quien platica con Sarah sobre algo que no alcanza a escuchar pero parece ser muy divertido pues sus risas son muy fuertes, mientras juega con su sobrino.

"Él sería un buen padre… lástima que no pueda ser", otra vez el tono condescendiente.

"Nosotros podemos Abby", Kurt intenta mantener la calma, pero la mirada compasiva que le da la madre de Noah hace que el enojo poco a poco vaya subiendo.

"Nadie puede suplir el amor de un hijo nacido de tus entrañas… ni siquiera adoptando o rentando un vientre como ahora está de moda", la mujer murmura algunas cosas en hebreo que él no entiende.

Kurt sabe que Abby puede tolerar que su hijo tenga una relación con otro hombre, más no la acepta. Él sabe, que muy en el fondo la mujer aún conserva la esperanza de que esto sea una fase que Noah pronto superara y se buscara una buena mujer judía para casarse y tener hijos.

"Pero Noah acabas de regresar, no puedes irte otra vez", Kurt le observa empacar pues ha recibido llamado de la base.

"Son ordenes, Kurt", cierra la valija y sale de la habitación. Kurt le sigue molesto por el pasillo.

"¡Me importa un carajo!", grita a pie de las escaleras. "¡Son tus vacaciones Noah!"

"¡Pues acaban de terminar!".

Ambos se miran, Kurt se cubre la cara no queriendo que las lágrimas escapen. Nunca habían peleado por el trabajo de Puck. Noah acaba de llegar después de estar diez meses fuera de casa y ahora tiene que irse otra vez. Kurt apenas si recuerda lo que es dormir con alguien al lado o siquiera a que huele la cama cuando Noah duerme en ella o como le gustan los huevos o el café. Además está el miedo, sabe que cada vez que Noah parte puede ser la última vez que lo vea y la angustia que lo embarga cada vez que suena el teléfono o tocan la puerta hace mella en Kurt. Noah sube los escalones y abraza el cuerpo tembloroso de su marido.

"Esta será la última babe, te prometo que será la última voy a pedir que me transfieran a un trabajo de escritorio…".

Kurt le mira con los ojos llorosos y Noah le sonríe, besa cada ojo antes de ir hacia sus labios y fundirse en un beso que sabe a gloria.

"Júrame que vas a regresar".

"Kurt…"

"Júramelo Puckerman".

"Te lo juro, voy a regresar".

Su abrazo se hace más estrecho, buscando fundirse uno en el otro. Kurt se aferra él, no quiere decirle una vez más adiós. Puck aspira el aroma que tantas veces lo ha mantenido con vida, sabe que debe volver, a esos brazos, a su hogar.

"No Rachel, claro que voy a ir a tu estreno… Lo sé, hable con Noah y dice que te desea mucha mierda…", Kurt está terminando de acomodar las compras mientras habla por teléfono cuando tocan a la puerta. "Espera llaman a la puerta… Ok, entonces te llamo al rato, si igual bye nena". Kurt abre la puerta y el alma abandona su cuerpo cuando observa al par de oficiales en el porche de su casa.

"… El ejército de los Estados Unidos así como su máximo comandante el Presidente lamentan su perdida y le dan el más sentido pésame…"

Con manos temblorosas toma el estilete para cortar la cinta de seguridad de la caja. La abre y se topa con la ropa de Noah dentro de bolsas plásticas, con desesperación abre uno de los paquetes y lleva la prenda de algodón blanco al rostro buscando el aroma de su marido.

 _Nada…_

Kurt la estrecha contra su pecho dejando escapar un sollozo, el llanto le acomete con violencia, sus gritos son desgarradores. La puerta del dormitorio se abre y es Carol quien lo encuentra, la mujer pronto lo envuelve en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

"Me quiero morir, mamá… él me dijo que volvería… ¡mamá!..." Kurt se aferra a ella, la mujer estrecha aún más el abrazo. "Me quiero ir con Noah…"

"Lo sé amor, lo sé…", y claro que lo sabe ella ha sufrido una pena igual. Burt los mira desde el quicio de la puerta.

Sus ojos verde azulados están fijos en el ataúd frente a él, la bandera de las barras y las estrellas, así como flores lo recubren. Kurt sabe que está vacío, pues no lograron recuperar el cuerpo de su esposo, de su Noah. A su lado Abby solloza quedamente, Kurt la mira y puede ver cuánto ha envejecido la mujer las últimas semanas. Su mano busca la que aferra un pañuelo azul, sus manos se estrechan, se reconocen en el mismo dolor. Kurt supo el día que la vio tomar la camiseta de algodón de Noah y buscar su aroma de la misma forma que él lo hizo, que ambos lo amaban de tal forma que nunca podrían haber hecho que él eligiera entre ellos.

"Nos amaba tanto Kurt y nosotros a él…"

"Es nuestro héroe Abby".

FIN


End file.
